


most heterosexual

by happyhannie



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Crack, High School, M/M, Probably Crack, Secret Relationship, an attempt at being funny, but not by the end, chan is not straight evidently, jisung is the friend i aspire to be, there are like 3 bad words, there is nothing serious here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:26:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23421652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happyhannie/pseuds/happyhannie
Summary: in which chan dedicates his ‘most heterosexual’ award to his boyfriend, felix.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Felix, Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 12
Kudos: 280





	most heterosexual

the end of the school year had come around again and with it came the annual ‘silly awards’ ceremony. it was school tradition, they were told, and felix has decided that this was the only reason he would participate, both that and the fact that he got the opportunity to make fun of his friends.

last year had been particularly hilarious, with minho winning most whipped and jisung winning most panicked gay but the memory of the awards being handed to them together was a fond one, it had been the start of a beautiful relationship. maybe that would explain the fact that they were all but skipping into the auditorium holding hands this year, they were, of course, the hot favourites to win the coveted best couple award. 

felix himself had never won an award at all, his boyfriend chan had won ‘most likely to be famous’ one year but never had felix clasped onto one of the fake gold trophies. internally, he was kind of thankful for this.

he knew that chan had been anonymously nominating him for pretty much every award there was. the other boy had spoken of how it was his ‘secret boyfriend duty’ to inconspicuously put felix’s name down for all the cute categories and of course felix just couldn’t stand for that. so if anyone saw him writing bang chan on the nomination sheet for ‘most heterosexual’ then nobody needed to know. 

the freckled boy could only imagine how funny it would be to see his boyfriend get that award and due to the secretive nature of their relationship, felix couldn’t see a reason why chan wouldn’t win it either. chan was extremely stereotypically ‘het’ and although, in reality, he was completely gay, the older boy didn’t find it hard to comment to his friends when he found a girl pretty or cute. the whole ordeal and felix’s longing for chan to win the award was the reason for the younger’s clammy hands as he took his seat in the auditorium for the ceremony.

“hi and welcome to annual end of year awards ceremony,” the headteacher mrs shin spoke as she stood at the front of the room with a wide smile on her face, “as you know it’s school tradition to talk of our students more peculiar achievements and for both staff and students i can believe that this is the highlight of the entire school year,” felix did have to agree with this. if there was one thing the students in his school loved then it was making fun of their friends. 

“so for our first award,” the headteacher spoke, “this will be presented by our sports teacher mr kim.”

she handed the microphone to a middle-aged man that felix couldn’t recall seeing that many times around school. regardless, a few people whooped which made the teacher smile before he started speaking, “thank you for the kind welcome,” a laugh echoed around the room, “our first award is best biceps,” he announced. 

felix couldn’t help but join in on the ‘ooh’ that everyone collectively let out before falling into fits of giggles.

“and the award goes to…”

the pause wasn’t quite as tense as the teachers might have hoped it would’ve been but all was silent and everyone’s eyes were locked on the sports teacher nonetheless.

“seo changbin! congratulations.”

immediately chan’s laughter broke the silence, although having never met changbin in person properly, felix knew a lot about him considering he was chan’s best friend. or at least the freckled boy knew enough about him to know that he would categorically hate receiving that award. 

“i’m dedicating this award to my gym buddy chan hyung, you’re my inspiration, one day i hope you can have biceps as big as me.” 

felix hoped that changbin’s wish would come true too, better for hugs, he thought.

“okay thank you! next up is our geography teacher miss lee.”

the awards ceremony dragged on for a while with very little happening that was even somewhat noteable for felix. yang jeongin won the cutest smile award whilst kim woojin won the ‘most fried chicken bought in the cafeteria’ award and felix decided that he liked that category because at least it was factual. 

“okay this award will be presented by our music teacher mr choi,” the headteacher spoke.

“hi everyone!” an older man hobbled over to the microphone and adjusted it slightly to be to his height, “i’m going to be presenting the deepest voice award.”

“shit,” felix cursed under his breath as he winced at how even his whisper sounded deep. he just knew that chan had single handedly created this category just so he would undoubtedly win it. 

“and the winner is… lee felix!”

felix rolled his eyes as minho and jisung collapsed into each other’s arms from laughing. the australian couldn’t say he was entirely happy about winning an award but at least he could see the beaming smile on chan’s face as he clapped along with the rest of the crowd. felix shot him a playful glare before grabbing the plastic trophy and shaking hands with the teacher. 

“uh,” felix spoke and once again winced at how deep it was causing the room to laugh and the australian to break into a smile, “i’d like to thank my dad who also has a deep voice for giving me his genes, thanks dad,” he finished off his speech in english.

he was met with another round of applause and about 30 separate people trying to attempt an australian accent. the boy was used to impersonations, it was normal for felix to have to falsely tell people that their accent was great.

upon arrival back to his seat, jisung fake sobbed as he clung to his boyfriend, “lix… i- i’m so proud of you.”

“shut up or i’ll nominate you for the dumb fuck award next year.”

“that is not a categ-“

“i already nominated him this year don’t worry,” minho interrupted.

jisung pouted before leaning back in his seat to watch hwang hyunjin walk off the stage after receiving the ‘who looks best in a beret’ award. 

“i think you should’ve won that hyung,” jisung whispered to minho.

“no way hyunjin is way prettier than me,” minho whispered back causing jisung to hit him in the chest. 

“next our social studies teacher will present,” the headteacher spoke before passing the microphone to a teacher that felix knew well. 

mr park was probably the most laidback and hilarious teacher felix had ever encountered so when he spoke, “i will now be presenting the most heterosexual award,” the boy could barely believe his luck. 

placing his plastic trophy on the floor, felix pulled his jumper over his hands to conceal his crossed fingers as he repeated in his mind ‘please be chan hyung, please be chan hyung’ he just hoped that the gods or overlords or whoever heard him. 

“and the award goes to.”

a wait had never seemed so long.

“bang chan!” 

felix erupted into a fit of giggles upon seeing chan’s shocked face from over the other side of the room. he clapped loudly with a smile on his face that could’ve been easily mistaken for pride. 

chan shook the teachers hand and clutched the award before locking eyes with felix who simply winked at him with a smirk, chan raised his eyebrow and smiled back. 

“i’d like to dedicate this award to someone who i know will have both nominated me for it and voted for me in it despite knowing first hand that i am completely the opposite of this, to my boyfriend, lee felix, when we get married i will remind you of this moment.”

the crowd started going wild and felix didn’t know whether he was laughing from the shock that chan had just outed their relationship to so many people or whether it was the shock that his boyfriend just alluded to the fact that he wanted them to get married. either way, the outcome of chan winning that award was better than he had ever expected. 

chan walked back to his seat where felix audibly heard changbin yell a sarcastic, “thanks for telling me!” which was met by chan’s giggle. 

he turned around to face his own friends who simply stared at him with expectant gazes and he shrugged, “i’ll tell you everything later.”

the headteacher spoke up at the front again, “well, we did have a pupil voted couple for best couple but i don’t think anyone would mind if i used my headteacher authority to change the outcome of that award, so… couple of the year award goes to… bang chan and lee felix!”

the freckled boy almost felt like he was about to pass out. chan walked across the rows and picked up his boyfriend’s frozen body before carrying him down to the front of the auditorium to collect their award. when chan placed him down, they shook hands with the headteacher and felix clutched the award while chan spoke, “firstly i’d like to thank felix because i couldn’t have won this award without you, secondly i would like to thank our australian roots because i wouldn’t have spoken to you more than i needed to otherwise.”

felix’s ‘hey don’t be mean’ caused a rumble of laughter among the students but chan just offered him a dimpled smile and all was entirely forgiven. 

“and thirdly i want to thank minho and jisung because they were the reason why felix found me in the library and asked me for a book on pterodactyl’s so thanks for helping us meet and i hope you found your answer to whether pterodactyl’s could’ve possibly lived in korea or not,” chan finished.

jisung stood up straight after and spoke back, “they’re german but thank you for acknowledging my vital role in the building of your relationship that i didn’t know about until one minute ago.”

the auditorium broke into fits of laughter and felix just stared up at chan in disbelief because this was definitely not how he had expected the awards ceremony to go.

as they walked off the stage, chan pulled him to one side of the auditorium before asking for permission for them to go and talk outside for a bit. of course, due to the fact that every teacher loved chan, their permission was granted and they walked out of the room and down the corridor before chan placed his hand on his boyfriend’s cheek and pressed a soft kiss on felix’s lips.

just as they pulled away and grinned widely at each other, felix heard the headteacher’s voice announce, “and the dumb fuck award goes to… han jisung.”

**Author's Note:**

> ahhh i really hope you liked reading this !! i had so much fun writing it !! 
> 
> i’ve wanted to write this for a while because i got the idea from my own school who had our own silly awards ceremony a few years ago (i won the ‘all around nice person’ award skjdkd)
> 
> but anyway i really hope you enjoyed this and i hope it gave a bit of positive energy in the current times! 
> 
> you can follow me on twitter here!!
> 
> @/happyhanjisung


End file.
